


Push My Face Into The Bed

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humiliation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ruth for the prompt, "But Kirk learning that Scotty /gets off/ on being humiliated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push My Face Into The Bed

Scotty almost can't breathe but it's exactly what he wants, Jim's hand on the back of his head, shoving his face into the sheets. Every thrust is brutal now, the captain so disappointed in him. Jim yanks his head back by his hair and Scotty lets out a sharp cry. It’s hard enough to make his eyes well up.

“You make me do this to you, baby,” Jim purrs at him with a dangerous, breathy voice. He snaps his hips forward, driving his dick deeply into Scotty’s ass and stills there. His weight crushes Scotty into the mattress and he doesn’t do anything to abate it.

“I’m sorry, captain,” Scotty whines but it only earns him another tug at his hair.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jim growls. He pulls back until Scotty’s neck is a painful arch and only then does he curl himself down--to bite Scotty’s shoulder, hard.

“Ah! Jim!” Scotty whimpers.

The next thing he knows, his face is back in the sheets and held down again with real force. Jim’s fingers let up on his scalp thankfully but then he’s grinding his hips in agonizing, dragging circles. Scotty’s brain deserts him and all he can do is moan filthily into the bed. It takes him a good long moment to realize Jim is talking to him again.

“--give this to you, baby, maybe I shouldn’t--”

Scotty’s so desperate to come, Jim’s movements driving his swollen erection against the bed. But he’s not giving him enough friction, not on his dick and not in his ass. He tries to shake his head against Jim’s threats to leave him needy and aching but Jim doesn’t let him.

“I asked you to be here,” Jim murmurs almost fondly, but the edge creeps in. “But you were late. You were late on purpose. What if I ask you for something important baby?”

Scotty still can’t answer, not that Jim expects one. He usually gives answers to rile Jim up, but he doesn’t need to this time.

“You make me do this to you, baby,” Jim cooes at him. “I don’t even think you’re sorry. You say it but I don’t think you mean it, because you don’t understand what a worthless slut you are.”

Suddenly, Jim pulls back until he slips out of Scotty completely. The loss makes Scotty tremble, aware of Jim letting out his own choked groan at the loss. Scotty cries out, Jim forcing his face down until it hurts and this time he really can’t breathe. It only lasts a few seconds but it’s enough to make him sob in panic. Jim doesn’t usually go this far, no matter how badly Scotty misbehaves.

He gasps for air when Jim lets him up, more out of shock than need for it. What he needs is Jim on him again. Scotty tenses as the other man flips him onto his back. Jim crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss that’s full of teeth. 

“Jim, please,” Scotty begs, hesitantly running his hands down Jim’s flanks, not sure if he’s going to be stopped or not, if he’s earned back the privilege of touching that heated skin.

“Tell me,” Jim demands, eyes boring straight into Scotty’s. He’s just hovering there, not in a hurry to move again, to get back to fucking Scotty through the mattress. 

“I’m sorry,” Scotty whispers. “I won’t do it again.”

Jim nods, still tense with fury, but he kisses Scotty again and doesn’t bite. Without pulling away, he hikes Scotty’s legs up around his waist and slides into him again with a desperate groan. Scotty’s head falls back against the pillow and Jim follows like he can’t go without kissing him and it’s too consuming, too much for a moment. Jim’s raw need is driving them right back to a frenzy. 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes,” he snarls at Scotty, bracketing his face with both hands and forcing him to look up, look at Jim’s blue eyes, practically blazing. He holds him there, thrusting erratically. Scotty isn’t sure what’s leaving his mouth at this point, moans and curses, apologies for making Jim wait. 

And all he can do is stare up into those intense blue eyes, pleasure coiling in his stomach until he can’t hold onto it anymore. Scotty’s body tenses and he feels Jim all over him, wrapped around him, under his skin, and he lets go. It’s overwhelming, holding that gaze as he paints both their stomachs and chests with come, but Scotty isn’t about to disappoint Jim again. He shudders all the way to his toes, staring up as Jim fucks him through his orgasm, so close himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jim lets out and is the one to tear his eyes away, shouting his own release into Scotty’s shoulder. His entire body shakes with it. Scotty has the presence of mind to throw his arms around Jim’s neck and pull him down, close, closer than before, relishing how slick and warm his skin is.

Jim breathes heavily against his neck for a while in the afterglow. Scotty dimly feels it, floating about in his own post-orgasmic daze. It’s Jim’s weight that finally makes him break the moment and carefully nudge him. They share a wince as Jim rolls off and onto his back beside Scotty.

“Was that okay?” he asks, softly, ghosting the backs of his fingers against Scotty’s cheek. All the anger and authority has bled out of him and he’s boneless and beautiful, uncertain of himself and open.

“Woulda let you know if it wasn’t, Jim,” Scotty replies, feeling a little hoarse. 

A smile touches Jim’s kiss-swollen lips and he nods. “I got a little lost for a minute,” he admits, his expression almost masking the concern in his voice.

“Trust me,” Scotty tells him, worming closer so he can mirror Jim’s caress against his cheek. “I got lost right along with you.”


End file.
